


Euphoria

by GYUORBIT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Romance, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, pro volleyball player, reader is in high school, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYUORBIT/pseuds/GYUORBIT
Summary: (L/N) (Y/N) also known as "Euphoria" in the volleyball world is a one of a kind prodigy.  Not many others like her shows up in this lifetime.One day, she makes a online account and calls herself "Red Rose". Upon making this account, she meets Miya Atsumu known as "#1 setter" and they both start to form a relationship.Miya Atsumu doesn't even have a clue of who "Red Rose" is, except that she's a girl, lives in Japan, and knows about volleyball . The same goes for (Y/n) also. The thing is, they'll be meeting each other quite faster than they both expected .
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 35





	1. Introductions ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, please take it easy on me hhhh. The summary sucks but it's all I got for now.

#1 – (L/N) (Y/N)

  * 3rd year | Captain | Ace | Wing spiker
  * Known as “Euphoria” in the volleyball world and plays solely on the U-19 team. Best friend to Miyu.



#3 – Abe Miyu

  * 3rd year | Vice-Captain | Setter
  * Mother to the group and open minded. Best friend to (Y/n) and cares for everyone on the team.



# 4 – Hase Mari

  * 2nd year | Middle Blocker



#7 – Kibe Yui

  * 2nd year | Libero



#9 – Taira Ren

  * 2nd year | Wing Spiker



#10 – Kim Lia

  * 2nd year | Pinch Server | Middle Blocker
  * Older sister of Hina



#14 – Kim Hina

  * 1st year | Wing Spiker
  * Younger sister of Lia



#15 – Sone Vivi

  * 1st year | Wing Spiker




	2. Ch.1 - New Year, New Team

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling that classes were over. You were ready to head home after a long stressful day, but you had volleyball practice right after school. Finishing up the last of the problems for English, you dropped the paper at the teacher’s desk and grabbed your stuff.

You were a 3rd year in class 2 and known as “Euphoria” in the volleyball world, the girl who was always smiling yet brought out victory in every team you played. People admired your skills but it was years of practice that brought you to where you are at.

The current team you are playing on was the U-19 team for Japan, as captain and ace, not even playing for your own high school team because you were busy and wouldn’t have time for a high school team.

Exiting class, you stopped by a familiar window that overlooked the courtyard at school. It was your favorite place to look at, especially when the cherry blossoms were soon to be blooming.

After admiring the view of courtyard for a few minutes, you skipped towards the front entrance where a sleek black car waited for you. You recognized the driver to be your family driver, Bennett. You knew the man since you were just a toddler after your previous family driver retired due to old age and wanting to spend his last remaining years with his family.

Approaching the entrance quickly, Bennett looks up from his phone and immediately spots you. He efficiently opens the car door and ushers you in before closing it when you slide into the cushioned seats. Slipping your phone out of your backpack, you immediately noticed that you have a few notifications. One of them from your online friend called "#1 setter" and others from friends on Instagram liking your post.

#1 Setter:  
Good morning Red Rose.  
Practice is so boring...  
Why does coach have to push us so much hhhh  
_Read 09:34am_

Red Rose:  
Sorry about that, just checked my phone.  
You should tell your coach not to push you that hard.  
I'm heading to practice. I'll talk to you later 💗  
_Delivered 15:51pm_

You smiled after you sent that last message. You knew the online boy since the beginning of last year. You both met through a volleyball form online and immediately clicked. Ever since then, you both were inseparable even if you both haven’t met each other face to face. The only thing you knew about him was that he lived in the same country as you and is currently playing volleyball. He was also just 3 years older than you. 

Checking your Instagram notifications, you clicked on your latest post that you posted a few months back. It was a picture of you and the U-19 team in Germany, winning the volleyball tournament. The picture gained over a thousand likes and your following was growing rapidly.

Turning your phone off, you looked around the car and spotted a magazine. You noticed it had the colors of the Japanese flag and titled the ‘U-19 Japan Edition’. Flipping through, it introduced every player. Turning the next page over, you found yourself staring back right at you.

Around your image was some of the questions you had answered like “What was your favorite food?”, “What do you do on your days off?”, and “What inspired you to get into volleyball?”.

“Ojou-sama, we have arrived” Bennett announces, snapping you from reading and you quickly stuff the magazine into your backpack. You made a mental note to finish reading the magazine.

“Thanks Bennett-san” You gave the driver a smile before opening the door to your side and getting out. Looking up, the building was well over 20 feet tall and it didn’t have any fancy name, but you knew well to underestimate it especially since everyone on the U-19 team was waiting for you.

Walking into the building, the female lady at the desk looks up noticing your presence. She gets up from her seat and ushers you to the gym where many people chattered away. The gym wasn’t all that big, just a standard size gym room filled with various of people that ranged from ages of 16-18's

Stepping in the gym, the chatter stops and silence fell harshly around the room. Some girls shifted, not quite liking the silent atmosphere.

“Hi everyone! You may all know me, but I do this speech every year especially with newcomers. I’m (Y/n), the captain and ace of this team. On this team, you’ll learn how to hone your skills and be a family on this team. We are all here for each other and I hope we’ll continue to be there for each other later in life. Let’s have a wonderful season with each other” You announce, scanning over the girls that bustled in excitement. You recognized most of the people on the team and noticed new faces that you’ll need to remember, "We'll be handing out the jerseys in a few minutes. Take the time to get accustomed to each other."

“Nice to see you again, _Captain_ ” Your long-time best friend and vice-captain, Miyu teases you with your new title. Miyu was your first ever friend in volleyball. You knew her when you both were just toddlers and have been attached to the hip ever since. She was like a sister to you but a mom to the team.

“Miyu, I haven’t seen you in forever. It’s been literal months” You whined to her, and she just laughs it off.

“How was it in the U.S.?” She asked after you both settled down and took a seat. You were currently letting the girls on the team mingle and get to know each other.

“It was fun actually! I got to see some of my family members that I haven’t seen in years and also practice” You sigh, already missing the excitement you had over there.

“I’m so happy to hear that. Wish I could of gone with you but we don’t have that many more months left before we graduate” Miyu smiles to you sadly. Both of you were deeply attached to this team so you both knew how each other felt.

“It’s going to be a teary day when that day arrives. Let’s not forget to hand those jerseys out” You excitedly say to her before looking around for a box that held the jerseys.

Spotting the box that was tucked away in the corner of the room, you grabbed it immediately and opened it. There in the box, laid out new uniforms and a new design on it. Each year, the U-19 always send out a new uniform, same colors but new designs. It was to help stand out in the crowd, but no matter what, you guys always stood out from the rest and didn’t need the new design. You were practically fine with the old ones, but the person in charge didn’t think so.

“Girls, come here and grab your jerseys” You called out to the girls that were mingling with others. Everyone stopped what they were doing and practically ran to Miyu and you. Both of you handed everyone their respected number and saw everyone trying their jerseys out.

Today was going to be a long day, you for sure knew it.

Key Words:

  * Ojou-sama = Young Lady




End file.
